Disgaea: OC Utopia
by Negi Atsui
Summary: Laharl, getting back at Etna, has now given her her own disciple, not that she wants one though...The story of a good-for-nothing disciple...or is he?
1. Episode 0

Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea...and if I did, Laharl would be on Super Smash Bros Brawl....

Prologue

_"Being called a good-for-nothing wasn't exactly an esteem-boost. Even a good-for-nothing such as I knew that much..."_

Laharl walked out of the Dark Assembly, down the halls where two demon girls awaited him. He was smirking, eyes closed with sword in hand, resting on his shoulder blades, as if in a cool victory walk.

Etna, his red-haired vassal, who was busy being bored and waiting for her Prince's return, got off the wall she was so busy leaning on and stood in front of him.

"So, Prince! How did it go?" She said it in her usually cute but mocking tone that would irritate the young Overlord.

"Hmph! What do you expect from me? I am the Overlord after all! Of course I got what I want! Haahahahaha!!" Laharl, whose mouth was covered by his fiery, and almost alive scarf, came out of it to do his trademark 'evil' laugh.

Flonne, who was busy reciting magical spells while twirling her staff about, looked to the overlord and smiled brightly. The fallen angel got up off the floor and jumped to Laharl, hugging him and giggling. Laharl flailed his arms about, his face red.

"HEY!! GET OFF ME, YA STUPID LOVE FREAK!!" Flonne ignored his protest and rubbed her cheek with his. Then she looked into his face.

"So! What kinda person are we adding to our group? Oh and can I be the Master! Please! Please! Please!!" Laharl groaned as he shoved Flonne's face from his.

"Yeah, I want to know too, Princey!" Etna said it in an overly cute face. Laharl scowled at her, which she didn't really cared that he did, but what really caught Etna's attention, was the fact that he then smirked, an evil glint in his eye.

"Well, Etna, I guess you should know. He is your new disciple and all."

"WHAT?!?!" Etna screamed. Lahrl grinned and closed his eyes, picking up the sword he dropped from Flonne's embrace and started walking down the hall again. Etna and Flonne quickly following with their Overlord.

"Whoa...Etna, you never had a disciple before...It'll be fun!" Etna shot a glare at Flonne.

"Prince! I don't want, nor need a disciple!"

"Well, too bad." He said in her mocking tone. "This is pay back for that stupid picture you keep threatening with and ah, ah, ah. Before you even think about trying to get me again with that, I already took the liberty of posting it on my blog!" He smirked. "And because of that, I got a pretty good fanbase! Haahahahaha!" He started laughing again, leaving Etna to sigh, her head falling in defeat.

Flonne, watching Laharl in his laugh mode, folded her arms and tried to imitate him, lasting for a few seconds before getting a quick smack in the back of the head by Etna.

A/N: This can be considered my first ever fanfic! *holds up a sign saying applaud* So, please read and write!...I meant review.


	2. Episode 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea...and if I did, I would make actual cheat codes so leveling up to Lv 9999 wasn't so damn hard

Episode 1

Summoning of a Good-For-Nothing

Kiyo was busily looking bored. Sitting in a car, with nothing to do wasn't his idea of spending his little time before night school on a Monday. He was on edge, looking around constantly for something exciting to watch, instead what he found was boring crap, like people being happy and crossing streets safely. He sighed, looking away at nothing, tapping his fingers on the near part of the passenger seat's window.

"Dammit, what's taking so long..." He was waiting for his mother's assistant to come out the store, something he rather not do. Instead, he rather read fanfics of his favorite games and anime, especially the PPG. He smiled thinking about it, when an ear-piercing laugh completely destroyed his happy place. He rolled down the window and looked up into the sky, where he thought he heard a stupid sounding laugh, but saw nothing look out of place. He calmed himself down, literately wiping his forehead.

"Heh, must be my imagination messing with me again." He shook his head, looking through the driver's seat now. A light rapping on his glass caught his attention. He spun around, thinking it was the late assistant but saw a demon-girl face, in an evil like smirk, her fang showing. "AAAAAAHH!!" He scrambled to the driver's seat but the seat belt snapped him back to his seat.

Etna started laughing and she looked to Laharl with a tired face. "Is he really going to be my disciple? I'm not even sure he's good enough to be a good-for-nothing." Laharl was standing, or rather, crouching on the car, a smirk played across his face.

"Yup, well, this'll be funny at least." He jumped off the car, broke the window, and dragged the helpless, not so bored now, Kiyo out the car. Dropping him on the floor, Laharl 'Hmhmhm' while looking down on him. Kiyo, shaking his head clear of the cobwebs, looked up. What he saw was Laharl, Etna and Flonne looking down upon him, the sky dark and lightning striking across the sky. Kiyo closed his eyes and scrunched his nose, his fingers at the bridge of it, before looking again.

"Aww, his red hair is soo cute! Can he be my disciple?" Flonne was too close to Kiyo's face for his own comfort.

"NO! This is for Etna." He smirked, looking at Etna, who was sighing again. 

_'This?'_ She looked at him, while Kiyo was closing his eyes. He didn't look to bad, but a good-for-nothing is still a good-for-nothing. No matter how 'cute' he looked.

"Well, we don't have all day, name 'em." Laharl said matter-a-factly.

"Alright, your new name is Asagi. Now, let's go before I do something I might regret." Etna turned from them and tried walking to the portal.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait. My name's not Asagi, no matter how much you can tell me. It's Kiyo." _'I'm no dog,'_ Kiyo thought inwardly.

Etna stopped and looked to Kiyo, an evil smile on her face that made Kiyo shrink a little. She walked over to him, grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and dragged him along with her.

"Hey, let me go dammit!" Kiyo was trying to flail from her, but Etna had the upperhand. Laharl closed his eyes and smirked, with his scarf, blowing in an invisible wind and Flonne, following close by Laharl, as the four of them went into the gate portal to the Netherworld.


	3. Episode 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea...and if I did, Laharl, Flonne and Etna, all three of them, be together...oh wait, I don't need to own them to do that! Haahahahahahaha!!!

Episode 2

Master and Disciple

"So ah...what am I again?"

"For the last time, YOU'RE A WARRIOR!!" Etna screamed at Kiyo. He had the traditional male warrior outfit, but the hairstyle of a female version and red hair instead of blonde. He dragged his sword, which was a regular two handed one, along with him.

It had been a week since Kiyo's arrival. He hadn't been able to fight as of yet, but he wasn't to press.

"Can I fight now?"

"And you embarrassing me worse than Flonne? Ah, I don't think so." She said it smoothly, but said it so he won't say anything against her. Kiyo sighed again, looking up to Etna for a response, not getting one though, he did it again, but more louder. She turned to him and pat his shoulder. "Your annoying, you know that?"

She shoved her spear into his hands. Kiyo then put on his swooning face. "Awww, thank you, Mistress Etna!" He quickly dropped his act and rolled his eyes. Etna sighed in defeat, something that seemed she did a lot lately and took her spear from his hands. "Fine, we'll go to Vyer's Castle and beat up some ghosts, if it'll shut you up."

Kiyo did the 'Clear' jump, making Etna snicker alittle. "A'right, let's get this over with." She smiled alittle bit as she had him follow her to the gatekeeper. "Vyer's castle, Front Gates." The gatekeeper nodded sheepishly and the portal showed the front gates. "Drink some Pepsi. Make you wake up alittle." Kiyo chirped in before he was pushed into the portal. Etna sighing as she followed.

As he walked out of the portal, standing upon Vyer's magnificent castle, he held his stomach and started to groan.

"Um, Mistress Etna? I'm kinda having seconds thoughts- uh nevermind." While he trying to make an excuse to postpone a certain someone's first battle, she had pointed the tip of her ever so sharp spear to his throat. She then pointed the spear to a weak-looking ghost at the castle steps. Kiyo gulped then started running towards the monster, at first dragging the sword, then lifting it up slightly, screaming in a battle cry.

He got within 1 foot of the monster, before completely stopping to a halt, and lifting the sword upwards over his head, the dust coming up with it as the sword had scrapped against the ground. He then strike full force downwards, but the attack curved, making a 'C' like shape against the ghost, who disappeared into oblivion, meaning it was defeated. Upon it's defeat, he closed his eyes. His first kill...he looked upon his next target, an evil glint in his eyes as he laughed manically, charging into his next kill.

Along the sidelines, Etna had her spear head dug into the ground, making the spear more like a pole, which she leaned on. She watched his onslaught in a morbid happiness. "Aww, my little disciple, now a homicidal ghost hacker." She said in that sweet, but I'm-defiantly-mocking-you voice, wiping away a non-existent tear. "I'm so happy."


	4. Episode 3

Episode 3

Blackmail of the Neko-sama Part 1

"Hmhmhm..." sitting in her cute, but seemingly demonic room, Etna was busily counting her Hel when a knock on her door disrupted her.

"Coming!" Etna said in a sing-song voice. She got up from her chair and strolled to her door, opening it up, revealing a stitched up prinny. "Dood! You won't believe what the Prince is doing!"

Etna squeaked in excitement as she ran to her dresser and picked up her new, state-of-the-art, camcorder. She ran back to the waiting prinny and closed the door behind her.

"Hel-bay and blackmail material?"

"Of course, Dood!" They both started running towards their Overlord's room, the prinny taking out his own camera from his pouch.

They came to a stop infront of the Overlord's cracked door, and Etna took a peak inside. She sighed disappointedly and turned to the prinny.

"Didn't you get the news? Everybody knows the Prince wore that maid outfit already." She pouted, but still took two pictures.

'_Though the tail and cat ears are a nice new touch to the maid outfit, Prince. At least I can sell of a few pics to Flonne, that hopeless ditz. And one for me of course_.'

She smiled to herself before turning to the prinny. "Your info was wrong, you little twerp! Prepare to be thrown!" She picked it up, the prinny flailing in her arms.

"May I have some more tea, Neko-sama?"

"Yeah, yeah, here." Etna heard it all, and that was the only reason she hadn't thrown the pleading prinny already. She went to the door and creaked it open alittle more. She gasped excitedly, holding her hand over her mouth when she saw Kiyo dressed as a neko-maid, just like Laharl, though he was too into it. "Oh..my...well, isn't this something to tell the tabloids?" An evil grin played on her face, as she put the camcorder to her face and started recording their little tea party.


	5. Episode 4

Episode 4

A Snowy Retreat/ Anniversary

"YAAAH!! OOMPH!!" Snow bounced up into the air, as someone landed into a big pile of it...from a good 12 feet height distance. Kiyo emerge from the snow that was still left of the pile, and scurried to the side as the snow fell back to where it was...just not as neatly.

"Can you guys really believe it's been so long! It fells like yesterday when we started adventuring together!" Flonne was showing yet another toothy smile as she explained all of this, or rather, act as the official tour guide, of the Frozen River. "Um, may I ask why we're here? For starters I'm cold, hungry, tired, oh and did I mention cold?!" Kiyo, the now natural complainer, was busy counting off the reasons why he shouldn't be there, but no one seemed to pay any attention.

After two fateful falls off cliffs, and 4 snow pile trips later, which by the way made Kiyo an unhappy camper, they got to the edge of the snowy area, leading them to a dead end via ice wall.

"Which is the least most spectacular and unimportant place I've seen yet." Kiyo sighed as he continuously trudged up to the last area of the so called Frozen River, which lead to a dead-end.

"Hey Etna..."

"Yeah?"

"Kill him."

"Sorry boss, but your previous orders stopped me from doing that a looong time ago."

"Well, silence him at least! He's getting irritating. I wish a giant hand would just pummel him or something..." As if right on cue, an ice fist formed over Kiyo, hovering, the same size as a golem's fist. It arched upwards and was about to slam into an unexpected Kiyo, but he jumped backwards out of the way before giant fist + Kiyo's skull = splat!

Kiyo landed upon the snow, closes to Laharl as he came to a stop. "You mouth off alot, but at least your at a level where natural battle sense can take over." Laharl looked at Kiyo slightly unfazed from the new monster assault.

_'That sounded like a compliment, but also like an insult. I'll keep quiet about that.' _"So, I'm suppose to fight this thing, right?" Kiyo pointed to the semi-larger than normal golem coming from seemingly nowhere.

"Yeah, but don't worry. He may seem big, tough, and ready to kill you at any time, but he's really just a big softy underneath."

"Mistress Etna, why doesn't any of that make any real sense?!" Kiyo jumped backwards out of the way before the fist slammed into the ground again.

"Alright Statisticians, don't fail me now!" The katana Kiyo was now using glowed a faintly before going back to regular sliver steel.

The golem growled in an ear-splitting screech, shortly after punching towards Kiyo again. Signaling this as the true start of battle, Kiyo jumped slightly to the right of the attack, but then disappeared, now reappearing at the golems left. At mach speed, he went from left to right, from the front of it to the back and all sides. Soon, the speed mixed in with the snow, created a hurricane of white, shooting the golem straight into the air.

"Ikka!!" Kiyo, after stopping by sliding in the snow behind the golem, jumped up there with it, but came out higher than the golem itself.

"Dah!!" As they ascended upwards, Kiyo slashed out at the golem's back and closed to it's neck, making it scream out in pain as it started to fall back downwards. Before hitting the ground, Kiyo, to finish the attack, planted his sword through the golem's skull. When the golem was barely moving now after hitting the ground from Kiyo's attack, Kiyo himself took his sword out and jumped backwards into the air, almost higher than last time.

"Now I'll finish this! Wind...Cutter!!!" Kiyo sliced the wind, creating a sword shock wave that spiraled to and through the golem. But before any real gory parts could be seen, the golem started turning to mystical dust, becoming one with the air, which signaled once and for all, the battle was over.

Sighing with relief, he crumbled on the ground, tired and exhausted.

"For a good-for-nothing, your pretty good." Laharl patted Kiyo on his shoulder. "But the battle's not over. You forgot the 9 smaller, but not all that weaker imps." Larharl pointed the to the imps just coming from around the corner.

"NOOO!!!"

An hour later, and much R&R at the local hospital, Kiyo sat down in his chair at his desk, turned on his laptop, and waited for it to come on. After a few seconds of rubbing his shoulders, the laptop came on and Kiyo begin typing.

"....Disgaea...faqs...dadada...ok, specialist...statisticians..." After a few seconds of reading, he hit his head on the desk, or the desk hit his head, whichever came first.

"Statisticians don't help me in battle...I believe I was tricked." Kiyo lifted his head off the desk and got up. he walked to his bed, rested his body on it, and closed his eyes. Suddenly, the door of his opened and a few prinnies came in, took Kiyo out his bed, and ran with him out of the room.

"Oi...oi..." Kiyo began snoring soundly, even though he had no idea where or what was to befall him...

A/N: Hai!! I finally finished another chapter! Do to some really helpful criticism, I'm going to make this story much longer and better!


	6. Episode 5

Episode 5

The Start of a New Journey

"..."

"Wow~ It's so cute on you! I wish I could wear that!"

"I really don't care to be cute right now, Miss Flonne."

To the sidelines, Etna was trying hard, oh so hard, to not burst out in laughter from the sight that was in front of her.

At the same time, Kiyo was biting hard on his tongue, trying not to scream out in obvious embarrassment and shame to his manhood. Not to long ago, after coming from an exhausting trip, he was ambushed again by prinnies, and now he was implemented into a forced class change. One that gives a guy, extreme embarrassment. _'Well, thank the Seraph for not being forced into the maid costume...though mow I'm thinking Mistress is a pervert.' _

Kiyo sighed heavily as he tried to arrange the wrap better on his otherwise exposed chest. "Don't worry, Kiyo-chan! At least Etna-sama won't force you into panties like she did last time." Flonne tried to reassure him. Though the very thought made Kiyo shudder from an unpleasant memory.

"Is that suppose to make me feel better, Miss Flonne?! I'm more surprised she didn't have some mages give me fake breast! D-cup!" This exclamation had Etna now rolling on the floor laughing her ass off. To make it worse, Flonne was giggling, tying Kiyo's long hair into a Ronin type ponytail. _'Thank the Seraph yet again, that the Prince isn't here.' _

"Well, now that I think about it, I guess if I did get D-cup, then Mistress wouldn't be any competition. Especially since my chest right now is as big as the Mistress's." Kiyo snickered then started laughing almost as hard as Etna a moment ago, who at the same time stopped laughing. "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY CHEST!!?"

"I said nothing more than the usual, my Mistress." Kiyo bowed to her formally, suggesting respect to her, something Etna knew that he wasn't showing at the moment. After a few seconds of rage, Etna calmed down considerably, even smiled as she got up from the floor and walked to the throne. Etna's change in behavior did not go unnoticed by Flonne, and especially not Kiyo. He stopped laughing immediately.

"You know, I had a feeling you were going to crack a joke or two at my expense. So, I already prepared a suiting punishment for you." She smirked devilishly and snapped her fingers. The prinnies who usually guard the door, jumped in surprise and started opening it. But they weren't quick enough, because the doors flew open, slamming the prinnies into adjacent walls. In the doorway, there was the figure of a girl in a miko outfit, though with lilac hakama and lilac archer type hair. She had kicked the door open, her pose showing just that.

After demonstrating that un woman-like feats of strength, she walked in strides towards the throne. Latched to her back was a bow and another girl. She was following quietly behind the miko wearing girl. The new new girl was wearing a white version of the fighter class outfit with red as the secondary color. Her hair was also red like Kiyo's, but put into a braided, thick ponytail that came close to her feet. They both were cute in a way to Kiyo, but the lilac was too...prideful. She acted like the throne was hers. And the red head was more...shy? Scared? He could could see scared. Why, he was scared shitless every time he saw his Mistress smile, but shy? No, that just doesn't cut it for a fighter. A demon fighter at that.

"Suzuhana Hatsune, present!!" The lilac saluted with prideful smile.

"Um..uh, Suzuhana Miyoko, present...!" The red exclaimed after her.

Kiyo sighed and moved away from Flonne, who was finish with his hair. He walked to the throne chair, where Etna was getting too comfortable for her own good, and stood infront of the two girls. The lilac scoffed at his apparent disrespect to her. Well, too her at least.

"Thank you two for coming, I'll address you later. But first...I have a mission for you, Kiyo." Etna flicked a bang from over her eyes and smirked at him. "Well, it's a two parter. First, you'll be joining those two..." Etna pointed at the girls behind him and he briefly looked at them before turning back to her. "... in their training. Well actually, you'll be their trainer." Kiyo's eyes grew twice their size. _'Basically....their MY DISCIPLES?!!? NO!!!' _

"...after they get to a certain level, or the deadline is met, then you'll be traveling towards the Hagane bridge. With them accompanying you of course."

"Wait, didn't our Overlord destroy that large ship a long time ago?" He had his hands up as if to stop her from saying anymore before he got his answer.

"What are you, stupid?! Those were the Gargantua fleets! The Hagane is the bridge ship for our upcoming campaign to rule the universe!" Kiyo turned to the lilac girl with the bow on her back.

He was quite stunned from her apparent and obviously on purpose disrespect towards him. "Wait, did you just call me stupid?"

"Why yes I did, now shut up. Our commandeer is still talking!"

Before Kiyo could retort back to her, he was cut off, but by Etna this time. "Thank you, Hatsune. Our idiot is always like that." Then they started into their own little conversation, which Kiyo stepped out of quickly. He turned towards the fighter, but she wasn't behind Hatsune anymore.

A few seconds later, he heard giggling. He looked towards the direction of the laughter and saw the fighter with Flonne. _'Damn. They are exactly alike, all of them. Tch, troublesome women.'_

"Alright! Meeting is over! I'll give you guys 10 seconds before I am forced to remove you all out of my face! 10...9...8..." Hatsune zipped past Kiyo while Miyoko was trying to keep up with Hatsune. Kiyo walked adamantly to the door and had the two new guard prinnies close it behind him. Kiyo turned to the girls, who were standing infront of him. Hatsune seemed physically OK, she stared back at him with her smirk, while Miyoko was bent over, fighting for air.

"Alright, we'll begin journeying tomorrow. We''ll take you guys training on the road."

"Wait, who made you in charge of this group?! It has already been decreed by me, that I'll be the supreme commandeer of this group, which is also named DoL squadron."

"Now hold the hell up!" Kiyo yelled at Hatsune. "I'm not going to be taking any orders from a loud mouth, wet-behind-the-ears soldier! I'm just not having it. And what the hell does DoL even mean?"

"Gah! Your soo stupid! Of course it means Demons of our Overlord Laharl! And because I outrank you, it means I'm in charge! What makes you think your qualified to lead?!" Hatsune's smug attitude was wearing Kiyo thin.

"Well, ever since I ascended to Lv 623, and strong enough to turn little snots like you into dust...!" He decided not to finish his sentence, Like ,most powerful characters, he knew how to raise his intimidation over those who are weaker. For a few seconds, Hatsune and Miyoko were quite shaken up, though only the lilac miko/archer recovered her confidence and stared into his eyes.

"Hmph!" The lilac stood her ground, and both of them entered an unofficial staring contest, the winner showing who was boss. They stood like that for what seemed like a century, but only a minute. Hatsune narrowed her eyes. She grabbed Miyoko, who was busying taking turns looking at the two, by the arm and ran stormed off.

After they were out of eyesight, Kiyo sighed and started walking towards the left wing of the castle. "Tiresome woman...I'm going to throw a few prinnies around."

A/N: Guh, so sorry for my few and far between faitfuls to this story...But lucky for the guys who like this crap, I have something that'll help me out with this. School. And since I won't be listening to my instructors, mean more chapters for you guys! And oh, for anybody who has a Gaian account, I'll be giving 10,000 gold if you can figure where I got the personalites from for the two new chracters. And 30,000 for anybody who could tell me where I got the Hagane from. Well, talk to ya in the next chapters!


End file.
